


Контрабанда

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Мародёры никогда не позволят Ремусу заскучать в госпитале.





	

Каждый раз, попадая в госпиталь, Ремус подолгу внутренне ворчит и стонет, уткнувшись в книгу. Вот уж что-что, а ежемесячные (или почти ежемесячные) лежания в больничной палате Лунатик ненавидит — совершенно бесполезная трата времени, и само всё зарастёт, не в первый раз уже! А эти бинты, заклинания, пластыри, чёртовы маггловские пластыри, опротивевшие ещё дома! Что может быть хуже этого бесконечного лечебного ада?

Его, конечно, никто слушать не собирается — кому какая разница до монологов пятикурсника? — что раздражает Ремуса ещё больше.

Тем не менее, никогда ему не приходится устало глазеть в потолок в ожидании выписки. Позволить ему заскучать, кажется, мародёры сочтут личным поражением, но и баловать его они не любят.

Поэтому всё, чем Лунатик может тешить себя первое время, — чтение трактата по травологии и незаметное подслушивание посторонних разговоров. Сохатый его бы не простил, если бы он пропустил мимо ушей жизненно важную информацию, вроде расписания симпатичной шестикурсницы или сторожа магазина сластей.

К бесконечному удивлению Люпина, такая информация действительно каждый раз обнаруживается. Джим это никак не комментирует, только улыбается и кланяется в знак благодарности. Ремус почти уверен, что это он подсылает к нему своих пассий, бывших и не очень, чтобы проверить бдительность. По крайней мере, Лунатик только это и может прочитать по его нахальной роже.

Первым всегда сдаётся Хвост, проскальзывая в госпиталь так тихо, что перманентно пугает Ремуса, как бы тот ни готовился к его появлению.

— Не пугайся! — не то обиженно, не то испуганно шипит Питер, заползая на кровать Лунатика, ёрзает, улыбается и встряхивает нечёсаными волосами. Ремус давно заметил: чем дольше времени Хвост находится в госпитале, тем более нервным становится — врачей боится, что ли?

— Доброе утро, — вежливо здоровается Люпин, подпирая голову рукой и улыбаясь во весь рот. Книга начинает мягко сползать с его колен, и Хвост смотрит на неё так подозрительно, будто заранее подозревает во всех смертных грехах, даром что она даже упасть не успела.

— Не, недоброе, — авторитетно заявляет Питер с видом истинного знатока. — Во-первых, без тебя на занятиях абсолютно нечем заняться, даже Джеймс какой-то кислый. Во-вторых...

Уж если Хвост начал рассказывать, почему он полагает день неудачным, то можно только внимательно — и желательно молча — его слушать, потому что Питер всегда каким-то образом успевает побывать во всех передрягах в Хогвартсе, не сползая с хвоста Джима, которого все неприятности магическим образом минуют.

Главной новостью, конечно, стало то, что в школе обнаружили недоваренное зелье жидкой любви — Питер, конечно, ни на что не намекает, но если судить по чёрным курчавым волосам в его составе, то один их общий знакомый был спасён от страшного позора. Сразу после этого знаменательного события другой их общий знакомый случайно проболтался, что помогал отыскать часть ингредиентов, после чего торжественно исчез, избежав избиения со стороны первого знакомого. Правда, скандала он с тем же успехом избежать не сумел, ибо первый не досчитался своей той-самой-мантии, а это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет.

— Но всё это меркнет в сравнении с тем, что произошло пятнадцать минут назад! — подняв палец вверх и заговорщически сверкая глазами, шепчет Питер, заставляя заинтригованного Ремуса придвинуться ближе, и вдруг замолкает, улыбаясь.

— Ну не томи, Хвост! — ворчит Лунатик. — Пожалей больного, искалеченного однокурсника, которому не повезло с тягой к луне...

Питер нервно оборачивается, волнуясь о тайне Ремуса едва ли не больше его самого. Но госпиталь — по крайней мере, эта его часть — пуста; оно и понятно: последний матч по квиддичу был два с половиной месяца назад, с мётел никто просто так не падает, даже сглазы не накладывают! Просто ужас, как только Сохатый с Бродягой не исправили ещё это досадное упущение.

Выждав положенную драматическую паузу, Питер сообщает:

— В комнате наших девочек обнаружили почти пустой десятилитровый бочонок оборотного зелья.

— Како-ой?! — Ремус даже забывает про шёпот, из-за чего Хвост, заметно струсив, прижимает ладонь к его рту и почти в панике оглядывается. В комнате по-прежнему пусто, и Питер с облегчением выдыхает, бросая укоризненные взгляды на друга:

— Десятилитровый! Макгонагалл рвёт и мечет, зато Слизнорт явно доволен умениями своей анонимной ученицы. — Питер на секунду замолкает и совсем неслышно продолжает: — Меня больше удивляет, что оно у девушек нашлось. Если бы так развлекался Сохатый, я бы понял, но девицы... да ещё и такое количество сварить и вылакать!

— Я бы сказал, у нас появился конкурент, — сурово сдвинув брови, заявляет Лунатик. — Правда, он попался, а мы — нет, так что до нашего уровня он явно не дотягивает.

— Да не скажи... — с сомнением вздыхает Питер. — Бутылку же нашли, а не с поличным поймали. Ладно, — он вдруг спохватывается, — мне идти надо, там же сейчас самое буйство происходит. Небось всех гриффиндорских отличниц по зельеварению на ковёр вызвали... а это зрелище пропускать нельзя!

Уже представляя себе шоу, Питер с тихим хихиканьем взмахивает на прощанье рукой и неслышно уходит — за ним не хлопает и не скрипит даже тяжёлая входная дверь. «И это меня ещё просят подслушивать! — не устаёт удивляться Ремус. — Да в мародёрах ходит идеальный шпион, как только Джим не замечает...»

Но Сохатый, вопреки ожиданиям Люпина, не появляется от одной мысли о нём — а ведь мог бы, если бы захотел! Правда, выдержки у Джеймса едва ли не больше, чем самомнения, так что было бы странно полагать, что он явится сразу вслед за Хвостом.

Лунатик не успевает поймать книгу, и она с оглушительным грохотом падает на пол; на звук тут же, как ниоткуда, появляется медсестра, и Лунатик, внутренне кривясь, вынужден отвечать на её бесконечные вопросы: нет, ничего страшного; да, просто книга упала; нет, ему не нужна помощь, с ним всё в порядке, скоро всё зарастёт; да, с ним всегда так; нет, если б он знал, почему он такой невезучий, обязательно закупил бы Феликс Фелицис до конца жизни (на этом моменте он усмехнулся так криво, что сам испугался); разумеется, он не расстроится, если мисс его покинет, он всё понимает и не прочь позаниматься в одиночестве.

Эти диалоги так опротивели Ремусу за пять лет обучения, что хочется выть на луну — может, в этом и кроется причина причин его ежемесячных превращений? Вот так за тобой бегают-бегают, переживают, выводят из себя, за месяц желание порвать окружающих достигает пика, и тут — хоп! — так вовремя появляется полная луна, давая несчастному оборотню возможность высказать об окружающих идиотах всё, что он думает...

«Если бы всё было так просто, — с лёгкой грустью думает Ремус, — то полноценными оборотнями были бы только конченые холерики. А так страдают и меланхолики, и флегматики. Не годится теория».

Придя к такому выводу, Ремус снова окунулся в текст, успевая и делать пометки на полях, в которые он потом будет тыкать носом Бродягу, по нелепому стечению обстоятельств завалившего тест, и обдумывать личность великого зельевара и, видимо, не менее великого шутника.

Хотя кто может быть великолепнее мародёров?

«Уж точно не какая-то девчонка, будь она хоть трижды гриффиндоркой!» — гордо думает Ремус, лизнув палец, чтобы перевернув страницу. Только тогда он вспоминает-понимает, что руки у него тоже полностью обмотаны белыми сетями и что бинты на вкус совершенно отвратительны; он морщится и незаметно сплёвывает. Противный привкус от этого никуда не девается, но на душе становится легче.

На тексте книги сосредоточиться почти не удаётся; возможно, наблюдения французов о различии свойств растений, выращенных магглами, магами и сквибами, и был интересен его современникам и науке, но Люпину эта бесконечная трава начинает надоедать, а ведь только за полдень перевалило! 

Новостей Хвоста в качестве пищи для ума хватает ровно до заката — на прекрасный, золото-розовый заход солнца Ремус уже смотрит с тоской одиночества.

Как вдруг с оглушительным грохотом распахивается дверь, и Лунатик, охнув, оборачивается поглядеть на посетителя. Джеймс, конечно, не может обойтись без спецэффектов: в одной руке у него метла, в другой — тонкий листок бумаги, зато в зубах, как роза, торчит волшебная палочка, поддерживающая в воздухе стопку книг.

— Что здесь происходит?! — вскрикивает медсестра, не успев появиться, и Сохатый, торжественно махнув метлой и промычав нечто невразумительное, укладывает книги на прикроватную тумбу ровной стопкой, не вынимая палочки изо рта.

— Это я попросил Джеймса принести мне литературы по программе, чтобы я не терял времени даром, — стараясь говорить, как ни в чём не бывало, сообщает ей Ремус. Сохатый, не переставая улыбаться, быстро кинул ему записку, наконец-то взял палочку в руку и кивнул:

— Простите за шум, мисс, просто все руки были заняты, пришлось ногой открывать...

— Мистер Поттер, — та качает головой в деланном недовольстве, — забота о товарище, конечно, замечательна и достойна поощрения, но не советую вам полагать, что вам всё сойдёт с рук только из-за ваших оценок!

Лицо Сохатого принимает настолько ангельское выражение, что Ремус бы и не подумал, что этот тип только что ворвался в госпиталь с видом маньяка-танцора танго, если б не видел это и не знал Джеймса.

Но медсестра растаяла в тот же миг: поворчав ещё с минуту для порядка, она вновь ушла. Лунатик быстро взглянул на листок бумаги.

Там тонким, явно девичьим почерком было аккуратно выведено:

_«Джеймс,  
Не надоело купаться в лучах славы?  
Вам может угрожать нечто похуже недоваренного любовного зелья.  
Уймите деланную беспечность!»_

— Дай угадаю, — успевает сказать Лунатик прежде, чем Джеймс открывает рот, — вы с Хвостом подглядывали за допросом из разных углов, и одна из твоих почитательниц передала тебе очередное послание?

— О, Хвост уже успел сообщить новости? — Джеймс довольно усмехнулся. — Это хорошо, не придётся тратить на это время. А ты близок. Правда, передала мне не почитательница, а Алиса, намекнув, что ей передал кто-то ещё... Сириус пытается это распутать, но пока безуспешно.

С неожиданной жадностью сцапав записку обратно и положив её в карман мантии, Сохатый, улыбаясь до ушей, положил ладонь на книги, как на загривок любимой собаки:

— Но если ты думаешь, что я пришёл исключительно похвастаться особым отношением к своей персоне среди гриффиндорок...

— Будто ты приходишь зачем-то ещё, — хмыкает Ремус, но Джеймс и ухом не ведёт:

— То ты глубоко ошибаешься и плохо меня знаешь!

— И всё-таки, — не слушая его, думает вслух Лунатик, — «вам может угрожать нечто похуже»... У меня есть поганое ощущение, что эта анонимка от той же дамы, что устроила заварушку с оборотным зельем. Как оно, кстати, по качеству?

— Не знаю. — Джим мигом поскучнел, будто смущаясь. — Узнать не удалось, знаешь ли. Не стану же я Макгонагалл улыбаться и пытаться при этом выспросить информацию про такое.

— Да-а, она за уши оттаскает и не поленится, — важно кивает Ремус. — Но не могла ли она выпить зелье до того, как его обнаружили? Скажем, нарвать волос у какой-нибудь грустной первокурсницы по самое не хочу и скрыться таким образом от допроса?

— Я думал об этом, — сообщает Сохатый. — Но так просто её явно не вычислить, да и учителя не тупицы. Отличницы точно все были на месте, я их пересчитал...

— ...они все перевисели у тебя на шее, кроме Эванс, которая поплевала тебе в лицо...

— Не перебивай! — Джим нахохлился. — Во-первых, совсем даже не все. Во-вторых, Лили была вызвана на ковёр одной из первых, так что с ней я пообщаться не успел. Хотя в остальном ты недалёк от истины.

— Ловелас несчастный, — Ремус горестно вздыхает, — зачем ты притащил мне книги и метлу?

— Метлу я просто по пути захватил, у меня тренировка только кончилась. А книги... — он загадочно улыбается и приникает к самому уху Лунатика. — Я слышал, — «Подслушал», — исправляет его про себя Ремус, — что существует зелье, способное облегчить трансформацию что оборотней, что анимагов. Но нас троих на всю библиотеку не хватит.

— А ещё тут немного книг по защите от тёмных сил, чтобы ты не отстал, — обычным тоном продолжает он, краем глаза заметив на горизонте наряд медсестры. — Это так, сверх просьбы.

— Спасибо тебе, мой заботливый друг! — стараясь не сочиться сарказмом, благодарит Ремус, сравнивая толщину своей книги, мигом показавшейся нелепой брошуркой, и талмудов, притащенных Джимом. Тот шикнул на него из-за тона, обиженно взъерошил волосы и откланялся.

На душе оставшегося в одиночестве и полутьме Лунатика скребут кошки. С одной стороны, грустно из-за того, что по вине чёртовой природы он пропустил такое действо, о котором молва, вероятно, будет ходить ещё с месяц; с другой же, честно признаться, ему не даёт покоя злополучная записка.

Угрожали не мародёрам, а только Сохатому, да и не угрожали толком — предупреждали, перевоспитывали? Да и мало ли у Джеймса ненавистниц после всех его выходок?

В конце концов, даже у Снейпа могло хватить мозгов так изощрённо пытаться отомстить. Может, нашёл где-то заклинание по смене почерка, может, сам так долго буквы выводил...

Темнеет; длинные тени растворяются в сумеречной синеве, проникающей в палату через окно. Светильники не торопятся зажигаться, тянуться за палочкой откровенно лень, и Ремус, откинувшись на спину, устало пялится в высокий резной потолок.

Проблема ещё и в том, что и Сохатый, и, тем более, Хвост проигрывают в силе воле Бродяге. Тот может заявиться в шесть утра следующего дня или следующей недели, может прийти самым первым или не прийти вовсе, готовя Лунатику очередной приятный сюрприз; всё это было бы прекрасно, но заскучавшему Ремусу хочется видеть самодовольное лицо друга прямо сейчас, а не через три дня или когда его соблаговолят выпустить из этой медицинской дыры!

Хотя у Сириуса, конечно, дел невпроворот. И за Джеймсом присмотреть надо, и что-то выучить, и в анимагии попрактиковаться — теперь ещё и это дельце с анонимкой, которое требует особого внимания мистера Блэка...

В довершение всех бед, у Ремуса под бинтами начинают чесаться шрамы. Конечно, белые медицинские сети — это не гипс, их вполне можно сдвинуть и почесаться, да только у Лунатика не бывает так, чтобы зудел какой-то один рубец: это прокатывалось по телу волной, заставляя извиваться ужом и подчас желать выть на луну похлеще волка.

Он ёрзает. Игнорировать ощущение не удаётся, чесаться же равносильно самоубийству. Лежать на месте вскоре тоже становится невозможно: как по цепочке, вслед за тонким рубцом на запястье тот же зуд начинает расползаться во все стороны. Ну не звать же из-за такой ерунды медсестру, в самом же деле...

Как назло, какие-то заклинания от такой напасти Ремус так и не удосужился выучить: если хочешь присматривать за вездесущими мародёрами, приходится забывать о многих других важных, но вовсе не срочных делах.

И когда Лунатик уже окончательно готов сдаться и начать неистово чесаться, его рот накрывает большая, тёплая ладонь.

— Тихо, — требует голос, и Ремус старательно сдерживает радостный смешок.

Сириус сползает с подоконника сразу на пол — он лежал в госпитале практически не реже самого Лунатика и прекрасно знает, какие скрипучие тут кровати — и внимательно смотрит на лицо Ремуса.

— Здрасьть, — он говорит шелестящим шёпотом, больше похожим на шуршание чьего-то одеяла, но Лунатику всё равно кажется, что голос его достаточно громкий, чтобы привлечь внимание медсестры.

В руках у Бродяги помимо палочки целый ворох конфет самых разных сортов: тут и искрящаяся стружка, и традиционные шоколадные жабы, даже, кажется, обыкновенный маггловский мармелад.

Ремус не знает, что сказать, и потому молчит; Сириус, улыбаясь во весь рот, осторожно выкладывает свои сокровища на тумбу рядом с нетронутыми книгами, стараясь не зашуршать упаковками. Каким-то волшебным образом ему это удаётся.

— Ну и темень же у тебя тут, — всё тем же бодрым шёпотом сообщает он, поправляя растрепавшиеся волосы. «И откуда только вас столько на меня свалилось?» — не то с восторгом, не то с тоской думает Ремус, глубоко вздыхая.

— По-моему, как раз объявили отбой...

— Объявили, — покорно соглашается Сириус, усаживаясь по-турецки около кровати.

— ...и весь день ты, прикрываясь расследованием...

— Бегал по Хогсмиду и собирал гостинцы, — кивает Сириус.

— ...и тебе, конечно, было невдомёк, что можно было явиться до заката?

— Какой ты у меня догадливый, Лунатик, — улыбается — лыбится — Сириус.

Ремус может только молча закатить глаза — и как с ним, с этим шерстяным чудом, разговаривать нормально, если он и человеческую речь, кажется, понять не в состоянии? 

— Как ты в окно влез? — задаёт Ремус первый вопрос, который приходит в голову после минутного обиженного молчания. Сириусу и вправду невдомёк, что происходит вокруг: сидит и таращится на Лунатика, не то улыбаясь, не то скалясь — чёрт его разберёт в этом полусвете-полутьме.

— Левитировал, — спокойно отвечает тот. — Эффектнее, конечно, было бы влететь сюда на метле, — он, замечтавшись, рассекает рукой воздух, блаженно закатив глаза, и тут же опечаленно качает головой, — но мне шум производить нельзя.

— По тебе и не скажешь.

— Я — чертовски загадочная личность!

И, думает Ремус, не выдерживая и улыбаясь в ответ, хоть бы гордость свою поубавил этот самодовольный, распроклятый, невыносимый чистокровка.

Тот, в свою очередь, времени не теряет и, по-прежнему бесшумно разворачивая одну обёртку за другой, уминает уже третью мармеладку.

— Это же мне гостинцы... — щурится Лунатик и тянется к руке Бродяги, но Сириус ловко уворачивается и издевательски хихикает, почти не таясь:

— Знаешь, эти маггловские штучки такие вку-усные...

— Они мои любимые!

— Могу поделиться, жадина, — щедро предлагает Сириус, придвигаясь чуть ближе к другу. Люпин поворачивается к поредевшей кучке и намётанным взглядом регулярного больного подмечает, что мармеладок больше не осталось. Бродяга замечает это также быстро и улыбается ещё шире.

— Поделись, — с вызовом просит-приказывает Ремус, складывая руки на груди и ловя себя на том, что даже шёпот его звенит от еле сдерживаемого смеха.

Сириус встаёт на колени, потом и вовсе чуть привстаёт — в этой палате на диво высокие кровати — и ласково дотрагивается до губ Лунатика; тот отвечает ему с жадной взаимностью, крепко обнимая Бродягу за плечи.

Мармеладка, как выяснилось, вовсе не ахти; хотя, может, это всё из-за её пожёванности.

— Фу, — заявляет Ремус, сглатывая лакомство, когда поцелуй кончается. Сириус, уже не таясь, усаживается к нему на кровать.

— Ну, если это фу, — Сириус относится к капризам лучшего друга и главной из пассий со всей серьёзностью, — попробуй вот это.

Он достаёт из кучи, негромко шурша бумагой, длинную синюю верёвку; по крайней мере, ни лакрицей, ни карамелью этот гибкий канат толщиной с палец не назовёшь.

— Новинка новинок, со склада стащил ещё не поступившей в продажу, — гордо говорит Сириус; Ремус, в отличие от друга, таким уж счастьем не лучится:

— И какое у неё действие? Я бы не решился сейчас есть что-нибудь звукопроизводящее или...

— Да-а? — Сириус, кажется, не хочет или не может слушать чужие протесты. — Ну, если что, скажешь, что тебе... м-м... Хвост притащил конфет, а ты проголодался и ночью стал их подъедать. 

— Так не поступивший в продажу...

— Он же сластёна сластён, — беспечно болтает ногой Бродяга, — если что, скажем, что он у продавца выпросил.

— И всё-таки... — продолжить спор Ремусу не дают: Сириус, словно играя с кошкой, опускает ему в рот канатик, который, к прочим своим достоинствам, ещё и переливается из небесно-голубого в сине-фиолетовый, и Лунатику ничего не остаётся, кроме как откусить и меланхолично жевать лакомство, посылая беспечно улыбающемуся Бродяге обиженные взгляды.

— Ну как? — интересуется он, в конце концов, почёсывая Ремусу шею и ухо поочерёдно; Люпин сглатывает и внимательно всматривается в лицо Блэка:

— Если ты не забыл, я волк, а не кошка, чтобы меня так чесать.

— О, я помню, — следует серьёзный ответ, — иначе бы от Хвоста уже и хвоста не осталось. 

— А ты бы меня на части порвал, пёс, — хмыкает Ремус. — Или искусал бы до полусмерти...

— Это ещё кто кого... — задиристо начинает Сириус, как вдруг Лунатик оглушительно икает. Бродяга вздрагивает, без особого сочувствия, но с искренним интересом уставившись на друга: икота у того и не думает сходить на нет, мешая и слово сказать.

Наконец, не то на третий, не то на пятый оглушительный «ик» из глотки Ремуса в воздух, раздуваясь на глазах, поднимается красивый, переливающийся всеми оттенками синего шар — совсем небольшой, с кулак размером.

В тот же миг в палате зажигается свет, больно резанув по глазам, и в комнату, потревоженная странными звуками, влетает медсестра.

Как Сириус успел скользнуть под кровать, Лунатик не знает и думать не может: изо рта один за другим поднимаются шары самых разных размеров, окружая его, а затем медленно поднимаясь вверх, и не думая лопаться или исчезать; Ремус уже не может сдержать себя и хохочет в голос, не прекращая икать, чем приводит бедную служительницу госпиталя до полуобморока.

— Ремус! — зовёт она, подскакивая к Лунатику, сложившемуся пополам от смеха. — С тобой... что с тобой?

— Это вы мне... скажите, — с трудом выговаривает Ремус, пытаясь стереть выступившие на глазах слёзы; Сириус, стараясь оставаться незаметным для медсестры и трясясь в беззвучном хохоте, быстро всовывает ему в ладонь остаток загадочного каната. 

Бедная мисс не знает, куда смотреть, глядя то на Ремуса, захлёбывающегося смехом, то на шары, которых становится всё больше и больше; самый первый понемногу начинал светиться изнутри загадочным синеватым светом.

Через минуту медсестра замечает конфету, которую Лунатик рефлекторно крепко сжал в руке, и тут же отбирает её, внимательно вглядываясь в синюю верёвку и опять чуть сознание не теряя:

— Что это, Ремус? 

— Конфета, — чувствуя себя самым большим болваном на земле, говорит тот.

— Я вижу! — распаляясь, вскрикивает медсестра. — Но что это за конфета? Где ты её достал?!

— Питер принёс...

— Сюда заходил Питер?! — казалось, её глаза не могут стать круглее, но, видимо, нет предела совершенству: такая выпученная форма прекрасно сочеталась с круглыми щёчками мисс. — Я... я немедленно позову кого-нибудь из учителей!

Она выскочила с такой скоростью, что Ремус задался вопросом, не является ли его икота подвидом какой-нибудь малоизвестной болезни; стоило только женщине скрыться за дверью, как из-под кровати вылез пыльный и хохочущий Сириус, всё ещё пытающийся сдерживаться.

— Я предупреждал, — гордо говорит Лунатик, на что Бродяга только улыбается и, взмахнув палочкой, как заправский артист (они с Джеймсом удивительно быстро перенимают друг у друга весь пафос движений), взрывает один из шаров, самый крупный и светящийся.

Палата покрывается неровными ошмётками, похожими на резину, но мародёров эта беда минует.

— Ладно, думаю, мне надо смыться, пока шумиха не поднялась.

Ремус кивает, и Сириус, послав ему воздушный поцелуй, удирает так же, как и пришёл: через окно. «Надеюсь, он не грохнется с высоты со своей левитацией», — думает Ремус, спешно распихивая конфеты по карманам так, чтобы выглядело, что они с ним с самого утра.

К удивлению Люпина, медсестра взбаламутила не только одну лишь Макгонагалл: в палату ввалились и она, и директор, и даже Слизнорт, особенно довольный и с интересом принявшийся рассматривать шары, а не Ремуса.

— Мистер Люпин, — холодно интересует дама, хмуро рассматривая всё ещё немного икающего Лунатика, — что здесь происходит?

— Понятия не имею, — хлопает он глазами и жалобно смотрит на учителей, всем своим видом являя раскаяние и надежду на выздоровление. Верит ему, кажется, только медсестра: Макгоногалл при одном взгляде на него начинает мрачнеть, по лицу же Дамблдора никогда не скажешь точно, что он думает.

— Больше похоже на чей-то сглаз, чем на действие отвара... или конфеты, — заявляет зельевар, внимательно изучив шары.

— Мистер Люпин? — декан поворачивается к Лунатику с самым обвиняющим видом.

— Ну, меня сглазы уже года два обходили стороной, — невинно говорит Ремус, — да и кто мог, я же тут с утра в полном одиночестве!

— Вас навещали мистер Петтигрю и мистер Поттер, — напоминает медсестра. Макгонагалл, отвернувшись от Лунатика, негромко говорит директору:

— Уверена, они прикрывают последнего. Выходка вполне в его духе, хотя я и не понимаю, зачем втравливать в такую затею... Подумать только: получить подделанный образец, конфискованный и спрятанный на складе, и ещё и решиться его проверить на лучшем друге!

— Теперь и Поттер, — Дамблдор озабоченно качает головой, — что за гриффиндорцы на этом курсе... И все — лучшие, вот, что хуже всего!

— По сравнению с этими лучшими худшие — просто ангелы, — шипит декан — точь-в-точь кошка, вот кого Сириусу стоило бы за ухом почесать.

Хотя Бродяга сейчас отходит на второй план. «Лучшие ученики курса отбились от рук»! Посмотрим, как запоёт Сохатый, да и все остальные мародёры, за информацию об изготовителе оборотного зелья и, вероятно, отправителе анонимки...


End file.
